A Bluetooth communication apparatus having a Bluetooth®, abbreviated as “BT” hereinafter) communication function is known as a short-range wireless communication apparatus. For example, as described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, there is a BT communication apparatus that can simultaneously connect multiple profiles (capable of multi-profile connection) specified by the BT communication standard with another BT communication apparatus acting as a connection counterpart. The profile means a communication protocol defined on a function basis.